Save Me
by NeoMiniTails
Summary: Its been fifteen years since Yuujin last seen Haru. Who knew the detective's reunion would be a case about a missing girl named Rei Hino found dead on his property. Could the past give answers to the present? Was Haru set up? The truth can only be revealed when past and present are truly understood. Who killed Rei?


**Author's Note:**

_Thank you for checking out my story. This is a crossover of 02/Applimon and Sailor Moon. This first chapter takes place 20 years after the end of Applimon and 10 years after the 02 epilogue._

_I was given some prompts on the "Applimon Forever" discord so here's the first chapter._

_I must warn all that I'm slow with updating, but I'm hoping that with the prompts that I'll update faster. I don't give up on any stories so bear with me._

_Please leave a review and favorite if you like this story._

_Thank you._

**Chapter One: **_**initial**_

Fifteen years couldn't prepare him for this reunion. The last they'd seen each other, the man on the other side had a brilliant, innocent smile and eyes that shone so bright that he could've lit up the darkest of nights. Back then, they were the best of friends-inseparable.

You couldn't say Yuujin without including Haru in a sentence. Despite that, Detective Oozora Yuujin didn't recognize the man before him. Shinkai Haru might as well had been a stranger now. His big blue eyes seemed tighter than he remembered and what used to seem like an ocean of thoughts seemed more like an iceberg of death.

Haru smiled as he set down some tea at his table, and somehow it made his skin crawl. He'd heard from Rei and Hajime that his best friend had went off the deep end while Eri and Astra argued that he was the same, just older. Based off what he was seeing, Detective Oozora had to agree with the two brothers and assume that his friends were just being hopeful.

His partner Ichijouji Ken thanked their host for the beverage with a smile then took the cup to his nose to smell it but careful to make it appear as if he were sipping the hot drink. "You're very gracious, Shinkai-san." Detective Ichijouji always sounded like some prince out of some fairy tale and the face of a pretty boy manga character.

You wouldn't have guessed that he was twenty something years older than Yuujin. Detective Ichijouji was closer to fifty, but he looked like he just barely hit thirty. With five kids, a twenty year marriage, and a grandchild on the way, his experience as a family man seemed to be a benefit to him when talking to suspects.

Yuujin looked around. Haru still lived in the same house that he grew up. Not much had changed beyond the wall color had gone from calming pastel colors that his mom put up to stainless steel gray colored. There were frames on the wall but no pictures inside. The floor was wood, but it had a rustic look it that made it seem like it should've been replaced probably half a generation ago.

"I've added a library in the house," Haru said casually with a smile, a grace of joy that Detective Oozora hadn't quite expected to see, a flicker of the boy he once knew. "You should see it. Ai... Well, she wanted it."

"Where is your wife?" Detective Ichijouji interjected. "We'd like to speak with her also." Yuujin was glad that he kept out the part that it was her that called them to the house.

Haru's smile faded almost instantaneously. "She went out about an hour ago... What is this about, may I ask?"

Yuujin's fist tightened. He clenched his teeth and bit his lip on accident. He felt a blood vessel pop and immediately covered his mouth. "Can I use the washroom please?"

Haru turned his attention to him quickly. "Oh no!... Are you okay?" He quickly ran to the kitchen and grabbed a clean looking wash cloth with ice and brought it over to him. It looked like he wanted to wipe the blood off his face himself, but Yuujin quickly grabbed the towel and ice, applying pressure to the wound. Haru's face looked pained then pointed to the left with his long pointer finger. "The restroom is where my old room used to be."

Yuujin nodded as he looked at Detective Ken and gave his signal that he was going to take a look around.

He went into the restroom and cleaned his face a bit. His lip was swollen and looked like someone had punched him. In the mirror, he sighed; it seemed that it wasn't just Haru who'd changed but he, himself. While he was definitely younger than his senior partner detective, he didn't look like it. His green eyes seemed to be already losing their light and while he was still considered quite a looker, he had grown frown lines on the side of his lips.

His red hair was mixing with white and while he knew he could color it, Yuujin was kind of happy with the look. He wondered if Haru had the same thought process about him upon seeing him... That they might as well have been strangers.

The last time he'd been at the house, the bathroom had literally been a room. It was almost funny in a way. When he first walked in, he thought it hadn't changed much but it was bigger than he remembered, lots of things were added. He quietly walked through the rooms, trying to find information that would give them something on the current Haru and how he lives.

He looked at his phone. Ai was supposed to call him when she got to a hotel and was away from the home. Eri and Astra would meet her there once Hajime made it where her calls couldn't be traced.

Finding a body in her husband's basement had her in shock and terrified. While it was possible that the body had been put in there by a different person, Yuujin had to believe that it was most important to get the facts and do real sleuthing because if someone was setting up his best friend, he would be the one to save him just as Haru saved him more times than he could remember.

In his best friend's words, "You won't know until you try."

His phone finally rang. He didn't look, just answered. "This is Detective Oozora."

"Hi Detective, we finally found a match on the body brought in."

"Hm... Okay. If it's a match, it must be someone important, right?"

"You could say that."

Yuujin sighed. He hated the stalling. "Ok so who?"

"It's the governor's daughter who went missing fifteen years ago. Her name was..."

Yuujin's eyes widened. "Rei Hino," he finished her sentence. His hands shook as memories started flooding through him of a girl that he once knew. Silent tears sleeked down his cheeks.

Then he suddenly remembered Haru's words. "I feel like she's trying to steal you away from me." Initially, he didn't think anything of it, but it wasn't long after when she disappeared without a trace.

He hung up the phone and went back to the restroom and cleaned his face again.

Yuujin walked out to the family room and standing in the midst of them all was a girl that looked almost exactly like Rei. No, not almost. It could've been her.

"This is my daughter. Her name is Faye."

She looked to be about fifteen.


End file.
